Pitiful souls
by raisuke143
Summary: “In history, many people say that giving birth to twins can cause great misfortune to its family, that’s why some people decided to kill one of the twins in order to maintain good fortune.”
1. Chapter 1

**_"In history, many people say that giving birth to twins can cause great misfortune to its family, that's why some people decided to kill one of the twins in order to maintain good fortune."  
-_**

-  
"Mr. Yagami?" A voice called out to Soichiro. Today was a very important day for him. Today was the day his wife "Sachiko" is going to give birth to their first child.

"Doctor! How are they?" Soichiro was anxious. What if something happened to his wife while giving birth? _What if – _

"Well, your wife is resting right now. Having a cesarean is really tiring to a person." The doctor said.

"How about our child?"

"Well, your wife gave birth to twins. Congratulations! You have two sons now!" The doctor beamed. Soichiro's eyes went wide. _Twins…_

The doctor patted his shoulders and said "You can see your wife now" Soichiro nodded and went towards his wife's room.

"Hey are you okay?" Soichiro asked his wife as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Never better…how are they?" She asked.

"They're fine, now you should rest so that you can see them later" Soichiro smiled.

Her wife nodded and slept while Soichiro watch his darling wide sleep peacefully.

-

-

After three years, the twins grew. The first-born was named as Raito while the second one was named as Light. Sachiko and Soichiro loved the twins very much. The twins were very smart indeed. At the age of 1, both of the twins were able to say their first word.

The twins looked alike in every single way except for their eyes. Light's eyes were chocolate brown while Raito's eyes were slightly red.

But as they say, happiness can never stick too long. At their birthday, Light and Raito's parents died in a car crash leaving them to live with their uncle.

Their uncle was a very bad man. He was always drunk, blaming everything on the twins.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PARENTS AND MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL" he shouted.

Light trembled in fear as his twin brother hush him to calm down. "Shh…it's okay…it's not our fault. That old man is lying. We're innocent"

Raito always protected Light. He loved Light more than anything in the world. He even loved him more than his own parents.

"Raito…will we ever be happy?" the boy asked as he sniffed.

"Yes, of course! As long as we're together, will be happy" Raito smiled.

While Raito was working at a store since they need the money for their own tuition fee at school, he left Light at the house because he doesn't want his brother to work at all.

As Light waited for his brother's return, the door suddenly flew open. It was none other than his uncle. He walks inside and saw Light as he trembled in fear.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I – I'm Light…." The boy trembled in fear.

He went to the kitchen to grab some beer, but to his disappointment there was none. Then he thought of something. Since he was very high in debts from shark loaners, he decided to sell Light to them. He would surely get a profit.

"Light, come with me." He said coldly. The boy nodded and followed him out.

"Uncle, where are we going?"

"We're going to get you a treat since you've been a good boy lately" He smirked.

-

As they got into the loaner's place he immediately said to the boy to wait inside a room.

"What bring you here with that boy?" the loaner asked.

"I'm selling him to you." He smirked "He's a pain in the ass and I want him out"

"Hmm…He is very attractive…I might be able to sell him to a good price…very well, I agree"

The loaner smiled evilly at the boy.  
Light waited in the door, he couldn't help but feel a bit tensed. There was something definitely wrong; he wasn't stupid not to know it.

_**A/N: Hello! This is my first death note fan fic! I hope that you'll support this story!! so give your reviews~  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gone**

Raito sighed tiredly. It was already nighttime and he still haven't eaten anything. And yet, even though his day was very stressful it was all worth it. He's only working for the sake of his cute twin sibling who always smiles happily to him. Those warm smiles that can easily seep into the hearts of people.

He smiled as he thought of his twin brother. Light was the only one who can make him smile.

As he walks into the front door, he saw his uncle drinking beer as he watch the television. _'Damn bastard'_ Raito thought as he walks towards their room. He was expecting Raito sitting there, waiting for him to come back, but when he opened the door, his brother was nowhere to be found.  
_  
'Where is he?_' he thought as he searched for Light.

"If you're looking for that damn brother of yours, he is not here." His uncle smirked.

"Where is he?" Anger was beginning to rise on Raito, but he tried to calm himself.

"I sold him! That kid never does anything around here and it's time to put him to good use!"

Raito couldn't help himself any longer. He punched his uncle square in the face.

"You fucking bastard!" He shouted "Light is never a waste you sick fuck!" After a few more punches, he stopped. His hands were smudged with crimson blood.

As he went to the door he heard a chuckle coming from behind. "Y – You'll never find him! He's probably out of the country entertaining some customers!" His Uncle laughed.

Raito said nothing as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle can filled with methane. He poured some on his uncle and on around the house.

"W – What are you doing?!"

Raito only smiled at his Uncle. He clicked his lighter open and threw it at his Uncle who was screaming. As flames started to consume his screaming uncle, he smiled and went out. When he was outside the thoughts of his brother getting rape by some perverted man kept circling on his mind. The world is rotten. He no longer has anyone to live for. Light was the only one who kept him from giving up this God forsaken world and now that Light is gone, he has nothing to live for anymore.

He walks towards the bridge where he and Light used to hang out. He walks towards the edge. His blood soaked face composed a sad smile.  
_  
"I'm sorry Light…I couldn't protect you…Goodbye. I love you"_

-

_"Goodbye. I love you"  
_  
Light opened his eyes. He could swear he heard his brother called out to him. He blinks and looked around. '_ Where am I_?' he asked himself as he tried to remember the past events.

He was waiting for his brother's return when his uncle dragged him out of the house and sold him to dealers. They drugged him so that he couldn't fight them, and now he is somewhere around the world. '_Am I still in Japan?_' fear flooded the boy's mind. He would never see his brother again. Tears fell from his eyes. "Nii – chan"

'_Why does this have to happen to us? First mom and dad's death and now…maybe…we are unlucky…_' he sniffed.

He was stuck into a room that looks pretty much decent and drugs were still on his body, making him a little light- headed and unable to think clearly. He was also can't barely stand or walk.

'_What will happen to me?'_ he thought as he stared at the only entrance of the room.

He could feel the drugs taking affect on him again and he didn't notice that he fell asleep. As he sleeps, he dreamed of him and Raito playing under the bridge. It was a bright day. It was the time when they were only four years old.

_"Light!" Raito shouted, "be careful! You'll hurt yourself!"_

Light gave out a small playful laugh "you are so overprotective!"

Raito shrugged and snickered "well, I can't help it, my brother is such a weakling!"

Light gave him a pout and splashed water on his brother's face. "Meanie!"

He would give anything to get those carefree days once again.

Suddenly, someone splashed some water on him that made him fully awake and shivering. _'W – what?'_ He blinked as he tried to see his surroundings. Everything was all blurry for him. Then, he realizes that his hands were tied at his back. Light started to panic '_What's happening?'_

"Oh, your awake! Are you ready for the show?" a man with a big voice suddenly spoke.

'_Show?'_ Light whimpered in fear.

His captor smirked. "Oh, look! The little boy is getting scared! I better take you now"

Light could hear footsteps coming towards him. He prayed that his brother would come and save him like always, but it was impossible. God never did answer any of his prayers. So why bother? His thoughts were only on his brother on whom he loved more than anything in the world.

-

-

L stared at the stage. It was already 7:50 P.M. The show starts at 8, so there are still ten minutes to go. L bit his thumb in boredom. He wants to eat some cake, but since he was going undercover right now, he has no other choice but to sit straight and wait for the show to begin. The case was very easy for him to solve. It is about some young boys and girls getting sold in an underground auction. '_Human trafficking is a very disgusting crime' _L thought to himself as he stared at those rich people waiting for the show to start. Their eyes were filled with lust. '_Disgusting_' L thought. After a few minutes of waiting, the show finally started.

"Watari, set all the other under covered man. Tell them to take action at my signal" he whispered. The old man nodded. The police was currently outside, waiting for his signal. They've never seen L in the whole operation. They only saw Watari and L's assistant.

"Gentlemen, I welcome you to the underground auction" The speaker bowed gracefully. "Our products are from all around the world and we hope that you gentlemen will like it" the man smiled that made L felt like punching him.

Suddenly, L could hear someone screaming painfully. It made L cringe in pity. He saw a young boy with auburn hair screaming as they put him on stage. He was wearing gray ragged clothes and his chocolate brown eyes were red from tears. His hands and legs were chained heavily. L couldn't help but think that even though the young boy look like this, he still look beautiful. Like a fallen angel; trap in a cage.

A man appeared, carrying a syringe filled with drugs. He injected it in the boy's thin arms. It made the boy scream in pain. He became quiet as his eyes became daze. He looks so alone, scared, and vulnerable.

"This young man came all the way from Japan…" the speaker said as he lift up the boy's chin. L couldn't help himself any longer. He gave the order to Watari to signal all the police. As the police went in, everybody started to panic, Especially the dealers. L smiled as he stared at the dealers getting arrested by the police.

Then, he went upstairs and grabbed the boy who was shivering in fear. _'He looks so confuse…'_ L thought as he brushes some of the boy's hair out of his face. The boy stared at him and gave out a small smile. Tears were falling from his beautiful eyes. Then, the boy fell into unconsciousness. L gave out a sigh and carried the boy bridal style. Watari was already waiting at the car. They left the auction house, leaving the work on the police. L couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy who was currently sleeping on his lap. The chains were still place on the boy's thin arms and legs, it made L frown. He would remove it later.

As he stares at the young boy, he smiled and thought.

_"Maybe, I could make a friend'_

-

-  
**A/N: Hello! Here you go! Chapter 2!**

I have a note for you to remember:

1. Raito is the first born in the twins that's why Light calls him Nii –chan.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and I will answer them. So, tell me your reviews about this one kay~  



	3. Chapter 4

**Revelations pt.1**

Light opened his eyes carefully and blinked. He remembered that his Uncle sold him and that he was no longer home. He looked at his surroundings. He can't remember anything. But, he remembered the pain and sadness. "Nii – chan…" he whispered. His eyes wandered curiously around the room. The room was beautifully decorated and was very large. At his left was the door. He slowly crawled out of the bed. He was still a little dizzy but, he shrugged it off. _'I need to get out of here' _he thought. Before he could stand up, the door suddenly opened. It revealed a man in his early twenties. He has jet-black hair that was very messy, and his eyes were charcoal black that has deep bags under it. '_ This man looks weird…_' Light thought. The man wore a plain white long sleeved t – shirt and navy blue jeans.

"I see you're awake." The man mused as he went towards the teen.

Light moved away. He couldn't trust this man…and yet there was a part of him who wants to completely trust this man

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said. Light stared at him for a while before nodding.

'Maybe…he would not hurt me…" Light thought as he slowly moves towards the man. Then, he suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall. But, before he could fall to the ground, the man catches him. "Hmmm…it seems the drugs are still in your body."

"Wh – who are you?" Light asked.

"My name is L. I save you from the auction."

L saw the man expression change into fear. L couldn't help but pity the boy. He was too young to experience this kind of cruelty from the world. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine…I'm just a little dizzy…but otherwise I'm fine" Light muttered softly. L stared at the young boy before him. He looks lost and fragile.

"The drugs must still be in your system. You should rest for a while…" L said.

"No!" Light shouted. " I have to go back to my brother! He must be looking for me right now!" L stared at the boy as he rush towards the door, but he suddenly fell down. L rush to his side and carried him towards the bed.

"You shouldn't force yourself…."

"But….m – my brother…." Light muttered. Tears were forming in his eyes. He just want to go back into his brother's side again.

"Shhh…. sleep" L muttered softly at the boy's ear. "I'll look for your brother. Now tell me, what is your name?"

Light felt his eyelids grew heavy and before he fell into unconsciousness he muttered his name.

_"Yagami Light"_

-

-  
L stared at the monitor that is in front of him. He was to do his job right now, and yet he couldn't help but think of the boy named Yagami Light. He already searched information about the boy and what he found out was not very nice at all. Light's uncle died in a fire accident at his own apartment and his brother was currently missing and presumed dead. L couldn't help but pity the boy. But, life is hard.

He sighed tiredly. He didn't know how to tell the boy that his brother was dead and that he has no longer any family relatives. But, L couldn't help but smile as he saw the boy's test scores. Light was very smart indeed. Always on the top of his class and his I.Q were at least 214. He had the same I.Q as L when he was his age.

L stood up and went towards the boy's room. He should probably tell it sooner. He took a deep breath and went out of the room to go to Light's room.

-

When L got into Light's room, he saw the boy staring at the window. He looks so sorrowful as he stared at the light that reflected the window. It almost made L want to back out of the room. Almost.

"I see that you are awake" L said in monotone. The boy looked at him with a slight hint of hope in his eyes. 'Oh, I hate being the bearer of bad news' L thought sorrowfully.

"M –my brother? Did you find him? Was he looking for me?" Light asked hopefully.

L looks down at the floor. He was afraid to look at the boy in the eyes. "I'm afraid I have some bad news Light – kun"

"B – Bad news?"

"Your brother….is dead…"

L looked at the boy. All hopes began to lose in the boy's eyes and slowly tears were formed in his eyes.

"No….it must be some kind of mistake….nii – chan's not dead…." Light muttered. Tears were falling into his eyes. "No!"

L tried to calm the teen. He was shock to see the boy break down in front of him. He always sees people break down but it was only in front of the camera. He never seen them crying right in front of him.

"Nii –chan! N – Nii – chan!" Light shouted as he griped the white sheets of his bed. He would never see his brother again. He would never see him smile.

L couldn't help it anymore. It was all too much. He grabbed the boy's arm and hugged him. Light was shocked but he couldn't move away. He felt safe in the other man's arms.

"It's okay…you can cry…" L whispered. He knew that this wasn't much but at he want to help the teen by lessening his frustrations.

And with that, Light cried into the man's shoulders. He never knew how that man did it to him, but he felt safe in the man's arms.

_'Even just for a little while, I want to lessen your problems'_

-

-

**A/N: Here you go everyone! Chapter 3! I would like to thank everyone who gave his or her support to me when I lost my wallet. Unfortunately, I never got it back. So, I bought a new USB and immediately made this chapter. Thank you~ (bows head) **


	4. Chapter 5

**Revelations pt.2**

Light stared at the window. He was in the car right now with L. L, on the other hand was observing the boy before him. Ever since he told him about his brother's death, Light never spoke a word. It made L worry for some reason. The boy didn't deserve this kind of life. So, he decided to bring Light to Wammy's orphanage since he no longer has a family. The boy was a genius. Even though he lived in world of suffering, he never let his grades suffer. Truly, the boy was a remarkable person.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" He asked. The boy turned his glassy gaze to L. His head tilted to the side looking so fragile and vulnerable. "I'm fine" he said in a monotone voice. Light turned his gaze again at the window. L couldn't help but pity the boy before him. But, he also couldn't help but admire Light. He was so beautiful! It was like the boy was God's broken fallen angel.

"Were here" L said. The car turned around the corner and a gate suddenly opened letting the car to go inside. Inside the gate was a victorian styled mansion. Trees and fields were surrounding the mansion. Light felt like he was inside a painting. The sight was just breath taking.

As they got out of the car, they were greeted by an old man. The old man greeted L with a warm smile.

"L, it has been long since been here" The old man smiled as he shake L's hand.

It was roger." I apologize for not being able to come visit." L said. Watari opened the door for Light. "This is your home now." Watari said with a smile. Light blinked and looked at his surroundings.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here" he added. Light nodded. In truth, Light will never be happy again. His brother is dead.

It was night time when they got there and the children were already sleeping.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Roger said. Light followed him upstairs while L and Watari went to the kitchen to grab some food. When they got into the room, Roger told him to go downstairs to grab some food but, Light refused politely saying that he wasn't hungry.

When he was alone in his room, Light went to the windows and stared at the sky.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Nii -chan!" Light said. It was a week after their parents death. They were sitting on a field that night. "Look at the stars!" he shouted as he pointed at the sky. Raito smiled as he stared at his brother. Then, he noticed that was a purple bruise on his brother's arm._

_"What is that?" he asked. Light became confused until he suddenly realize what his brother meant. He tried to hide it but, Raito grab his arm. Light flinched but he didn't speak._

_"Who did this to you?" Raito's voice was filled with hatred and anger. Light gave out a sob before he answered, "I-It was Uncle..." he cried. Raito stared at Light's arm. "That son of a bitch!" he shouted. "That man should be punished!" Light panicked and hugged his brother. "N-Nii-chan! P-Please stop! I'm okay! Please don't do anything harsh." he cried. When Raito breathed his brother's scent did he started to calm down. He hugged his brother tightly. "I'm sorry for scaring you" he said. He didn't want Light to cry. "Nee, Nii-chan..." Light whispered. "Yes?" he asked. Light was staring at the sky. "Do you think Mom and Dad is watching us right now?" he asked. Raito smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. _

_"Do you see those stars in the sky?" he asked. Light nodded._

_"They said that those stars are souls of people who have died." he whispered._

_"Really? So, Mom and Dad are watching us?" _

_"Yes, Everytime you see those stars sparkling brightly it means that they are watching us. Protecting, and guiding us." he whispered. Light smiled as he stared at the sky. His parents were watching them._

_**End Flashback**_

"Brother was wrong..." Light said. "They weren't protecting us..."

Light moved his eyes away from the sky and went to bed. Tears were falling from his eyes.

-

-

L went to upstairs to go to Light's room. Light didn't came down to eat and it was worrying L.

"Light-kun?" he asked as he knocked on the door. Light didn't answer so L decided to open it. When he open it L's eyes went wide. Light was there. Sleeping on the bed. L went towards him and caressed his cheeks. It was so soft and slightly wet. It was probably because of his crying.

L smiled sadly and left. He will help Light. Even if it Light doesn't want to.

-

-

"Are you okay son?" a voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes and saw a middle aged man. He has black hair and wears black glasses. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked him. "My name is Rui Tachi. I saved you I pulled you out from the edge of the bridge. You are at my home right now."

"Oh...Thank you." I whispered. "Son, why did you do that? Taking your life isn't the answer to your problems." he said.

"..."

The door opened and a middle aged lady shows up with a tray. It was probably his wife.

"Oh, your awake" the woman said as she smiled.

"Risa" Rui said. He kissed his wife in the cheeks as she sat on the bed.

"May I ask your name?" She asked me with a smile.

"R -Raito..." I whispered.

"do you still have any parents?" she asked me.

"They died a long time ago..." I said to her.

"Tell you what. Why don't you stay with us? You see, my wife and I are pretty lonely. We could use some company." he said. I stared at him. No one was ever nice to me and my brother...my brother...I suddenly realize. My brother was gone. Tears were suddenly flowing from my eyes.

"Are you okay, son?" he asked. his voice was filled with concern. I smiled at him. "No...I'm okay...it's just that it has been so long since anyone...." I couldn't finish my sentence but I think he knew what I meant.

They both smiled and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family son."

"Now, you should eat before the food gets cold" she said. "Since were adopting you why don't you call us mom and dad?" she laugh. I smiled and nodded. "O-Okay. Mom"

Rui stood up and said "Well, I better go and take care of the papers." he gave his wife a kiss goodbye and went off.

"What is father's job?" I asked her.

"He is a police man." She said. "Well I better go and let you rest." she smiled.

"Goodnight Raito" she smiled and closed the door.

I stared at the window. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second. I'm very luck to have those couple. I'm lucky to have them adopt me as their own child. I just hope that Light was with me...he was the one who longs for a family...

_"Light..."_

_A/N: Here you go~ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, I think that I'll make another chapter on Raito's POV. Give your reviews okay? It fuels me to update soon!  
_


End file.
